


[Podfic] Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of Father Christmas

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Holmes Family, Kidlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, eleven-year-old Mycroft, four-year-old Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the text: “I did the calculations,” Sherlock said, an incongruous statement in his piping child’s voice. “It doesn’t work. He’d have to visit a whole bunch of houses every single second. He’d have to travel faster than the speed of sound.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of Father Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729048) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



### Streaming Audio

Sherlock Holmes and the Mystery of Father Christmas

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gy63574xe5vmxwg/SH_and_the_Mystery_of_Father_Christmas_starfishstar_finnagain.mp3) |  00:15:31 |  20 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nnfzf6mple3l3qm/SH_and_the_Mystery_of_Father_Christmas_starfishstar_finnagain.m4b) | 00:15:31 |  20 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Starfishstar wrote this adorable fic after hearing the musings of Rachael, Qui, and myself about Holmes Christmases past during the opening segment of the latest Three Patch Podcast, "[Holmes for the Holidays](http://threepatchpodcast.tumblr.com/post/104077591120/episode-31-holmes-for-the-holidays-in-which-we)". The family dynamics were so perfect, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
